Revergent
by qtheresurection
Summary: This is a version, like many others, of Divergent where, what if there was no war? Where Tobias and Tris and everyone else completed initiation? Tris, now working with Tobias as initiate instructor. She is living in her own apartment, partying, and hanging with all her friends. Living like she would if she weren't Divergent. Living like Dauntless. But all too soon, time catches up.


I start my new job today.

It's been a year scince I finished my Dauntless initiation. I moved into an apartment like Tobias's. His is a bit bigger though. Anyways, I asked if I could train the new initiates with Tobias. Accepted.

I hop out of bed, take a shower, brush my teeth and hair, and put on my clothes. Christina's pick. Then, I run down to Tobias's room and silently open the door with the key I may or may not have copied. He's still sleeping. Perfect.

As quietly as I can, i go to the kitchen to get a cup of water to pour on him. When I come back, however, he's gone. Then all of a sudden, there's a bucket of water being poured over me. I scream and turn around throwing the cup. It his Tobias in the chest, making him wet, and falls to the floor shattering.

I burst out laughing and he does too.

"Sorry, Tobias. You scared me."

He chuckles. "Well now I know why my key was missing for a while.'' He's dressed already. I bet he was waiting for me.

"Ugh. Now I have to change," I whine.

"Nope"

"Nope?" I ask. "What do you mean 'nope'? We have to meet the new initiates."

"And this is how we're going," he replies. "Now let's go, we'll be late."

"Not fair! You're only a bit wet. I got a whole bucket poured on me!"

He walks through the door ignoring me. We go out to the net where we meet up with Zeke and Uriah. They burst out laughing at our appearences.

"I don't think I want to know," barks then, an initiate falls through the hole in the ceiling and lands in the net. "You're up Four."

"Name?" Tobias asks the initiate. He's in Erudite's blue, scrawny, and looks like he's about to cry.

"K-Kyle Stanford," he whispers.

"First jumper, Kyle!"

There's shouts and whoops all around me and Kyle looks a little better. Next, an amity girl comes down in her underwear and bra. Falling slowly, is her yellow dress and red sun hat. Everyone laughs and Uriah does this wolf howl. Tobias helps her down and grabs her dress. She throws it on, says her name, Cynthia, and walks calmly to stand by Kyle who's all other initiates are down -9 transfors and 10 Dauntless borns- it's my turn to speak.

"Alright! Everyone quiet or you'll be sleeping face down in the Chasm tonight! Good. Now, Dauntless born with Zeke, Initiates, with me and Four. Im Tris. Looks can be decieving, so don't judge me on my looks and hight. I can hurt you phisically and mentally. Now, if you'll follow me."

"This is the Pit. The center of life here at dauntless. Get used to it. This," I lead them to the room I slept it when I was an initiate. "is where you'll be sleeping. It's not much but you wont be spend much time here."

"There are two stages of initiation," says Tobias. "First: Physical. You'll be tained to build muscle. Working untill breaking point. We are soldiers and protectors of the city and for that you need strength. Second: Mental. Again, breaking point. You'll be facing you're worst fears and conquering them. Now, get changed and head to the cafeteria. Five miniutes."

With that Tobias and I left. Upon arriving, we found Uriah throwing Muffins at Marlene. Them and muffins. When we sat at the table, a few of the initiates arrived and sat next to me, Tobias, Christina, Will, and Peter. A few miniutes later, Uriah and Zeke sat across from Tobias.

"How's the new meat?" asked Zeke.

"Well, much better than last year's lot," said Tobias, smirking at me. I rolled my eyes. Apparently, one of the new initiates saw and said to me, "You know, you loose at least four brain cells eveytime you roll your eyes?"

"Yeah?" replied Uriah. Then he started rolling his eyes in circles at the kid. I think his name was Ringer. Erudite.

"Ringer, right?" I asked. "Well, you better eat there's alot of training to do tommorow. Trust me. You'll need all the energy you can get." With that he turned back to his food and ate silently.

After dinner, I went over to Tobias's with Zeke, Uriah, Will, Christina, Marlene and Shauna. We all had a few shots and hung out. For hours and everyone fell asleep on the floor.


End file.
